


Just A Gigolo

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge fic, Escort Castiel, Escort Dean, Escort Service, Implied sexual acts, M/M, Switch Dean, escort AU, implied verse dean, mentioned clients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Dean Winchester is the one of the top escorts of his company and uses his charms and personality to steal clients from his friendly rival. Castiel is the top escort of his company and is known for being high class and able to network with politicians and many powerful men. So stealing Dean’s clients is just a bit of fun for him, especially when he gets to rub it in. But what will happen when Castiel decides to see for himself what the draw is to being with Dean?





	Just A Gigolo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinkwritexpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/gifts).



> So first I want to thank [Thinkwritexprss-official](https://thinkwritexpress-official.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to join her challenge and for picking the prompt for me. I had a lot of fun and this was my first escort au, but certainly not the last.
> 
> I also want to thank the amazing [hey_you_with_the_face](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face) for her beta work you the real MVP lol
> 
> A million thanks to [Blusart](https://blusart.tumblr.com/) for the amazing beautiful wonderful masterpiece near the bottom. I've cried so much at the honor of having such a lovely art work inspired by my fic. Please go show love, this wonderful artist deserves it.
> 
> Also the title comes from the song "Just a gigolo" by Louis Prima

 

Dean thanked the bartender as his drink was placed in front of him. He was still sore but was able to sit on the stool with only a slight wince. This wasn’t his usual bar but after the night he had he was looking to gloat and there was only one person he wanted to gloat to. He took a sip of his drink and enjoyed the way the aged alcohol burned down his throat and warmed his chest. He didn’t drink often anymore but he had developed a taste for finer more expensive whiskeys and scotches.

“Winchester, this is a surprise.”

The deep baritone voice behind him was exactly who he was waiting for. Dean turned around and gave the man behind him a dazzling grin.

“Heya Cas, fancy seeing you here.”

His smile became authentic as Castiel’s eyes narrowed at him. The other man was in a well fitted black suit, expertly tailored to show off his tapered waist and strong thick thighs without making it obscene. The blue tie around his neck made the blue in his eyes stand out even more and his hair was sex mussed as always without a hint of product.

“You’re well aware this is my bar of choice, Dean. Why are you here? Trying to tempt my dates away before I get in?” Rose pink lips lifted at the corners making his blue eyes brighter.

This had been their game for months now.

Castiel and Dean were both high quality escorts in two rival companies. Castiel was with Angeles, owned by his eldest brother Michael and Dean was with Sweeth Tooth, owned by Castiel’s other brother Gabriel. The two companies were well aware of how close they were and for the most part everyone got along but a friendly rivalry was encouraged. So when Dean had stolen a client from Castiel nearly three months ago Gabriel had congratulated him with a bonus and a warning that his younger brother would get him back for it.

Dean had ended up losing two clients to Castiel that week and was never able to get them back to his company. Of course Dean had to get even and they had been stealing clients from each other ever since. The clients most likely had no idea what was going on but the heads of the company did and were each betting on who would win.

“Not necessary for me to sit here scoping out your dates, Cas. Not when I take them from you so easily.”

Castiel tilted his head at Dean as the bartender placed his usual drink on the napkin. “Maybe instead of focusing on mine you should try paying more attention to your own. Actually I just had a very entertaining dinner date with one of your regulars. Apparently, he’s been feeling particularly lonely.” Castiel gave him a mock pout, “maybe if you gave him more attention he wouldn’t have come to me.”

“Who was this?” Dean asked, genuinely shocked that he lost a regular.

Castiel tsk’ed at him, “you know I can’t reveal that Dean. Client escort privilege.”

“That’s not a real thing, Cas.”

“No, but I still won’t be saying the name of a John out loud. But, I will say he’s young, painfully shy, with the face of cherub, and tastes like sweet cream.”

Dean bit back a groan. The bastard stole Samandriel. Dean really liked him. His uncle had paid for Dean to take the kid’s virginity and the poor thing was so terrified of cops or being arrested he told Dean his name was Alfie. They didn’t even have sex that night, instead he took the kid to an amusement park and they had fun and relaxed. He did eventually take his virginity and Alfie loved it so much he put Dean on a weekly retainer.

“How the hell did you manage that? The kid was afraid to even jerk off when I met him.”

Castiel licked his lips as he dramatically looked away, “I can’t divulge my secrets though I will say as a child of means it would do much better for him to learn from me than to be rolling around in the hay with a cowboy. There is something to be said for class and breeding, Winchester.”

Dean rolled his eyes, now it made sense. Castiel was billed as a high class escort and was usually seen with politicians and people of means and wealth. Of course no one knew he was an escort, that certainly wouldn’t help anyone's career, but Alfie’s uncle worked for the senate. He’d want the kid to learn to network and brown nose and Dean wasn’t interested in that.

“I can do more than roll in the hay but as far as being a cowboy well,” Dean took a dramatic pause to sip his drink, “the beekeeper seems to enjoy a good ride.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he spun on Dean, “you’re a damn liar, Dean. There is no way you took him.”

“He took me actually, even have him booked for two nights next week. One for that fundraiser you were telling me about.”

Dean grinned at hearing the growl coming from the other man.

“Guess maybe instead of being all hoity toity you should up your bedroom game. Looks like you aren’t as interesting as you thought. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go take a warm shower and a well deserved good night’s rest. The beekeeper took a lot out of me, the guy hadn’t had a good lay in a while. Night Cas.”

Castiel watched as Dean made his way out of the bar after paying his tab. He could feel the heat rising on his face, how dare Dean steal Cain and then insinuate Castiel couldn’t perform in bed.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and called his brother’s company. Usually he would hit the extension for Gabriel but this time he let it ring until a cheerful voice picked up.

“Thank you for calling Sweeth Tooth where we aim to leave you smiling and satisfied, my name is Charlie how can I help you?”

“I would like to book Dean Winchester please, full service and a full night.”

Full service meant sex included and full night meant from sundown to sunup.

“Have you booked his services before?”

“No, I’m a new customer, put me down as Jimmy.” He gave Charlie his credit card information and hoped she didn’t tell Dean an Angeles had booked him, but he really hoped Gabriel didn’t find this out under after he spent the night with Dean. It was time for Winchester to prove himself.

******

Castiel slid the suit jacket off his shoulders and carefully hung it up in the hotel’s closet. Dean was scheduled to be there at any moment. He was used to being the one hired for the night but actually being the customer was disconcerting. He wasn’t sure how to dress or how to move, this was supposed to be payback at Dean but he was the one on edge. He decided to take his shoes off and placed them under his suit jacket. He would be more comfortable completely clothed to feel more shielded but he would just have to take his clothes off once Dean got there and it would be awkward. Better to get some of the more annoying clothing out of the way now so he didn’t trip later.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts on whether to take off his belt. He took a deep, calming breath before opening the door. Dean’s flirty smile dropped when he saw Castiel and his green eyes widened. Castiel smiled, enjoying the fact that he was able to take Dean by surprise.

“Cas? Damn, I think I have the wrong room.” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, no doubt looking for his schedule.

“No, you’re in the right room. Come in.” Castiel led him in and smirked as Dean looked around, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Did someone order us both? ‘Cause that shit wasn’t in my notes.” Green eyes roamed Castiel’s body, noting his lack of attire he smiled, “not that I mind getting you into bed even if we have a buffer.”

Castiel shook his head with a smirk, Dean’s hungry stare making him more confident. “No, I ordered you. After all your talk I wanted to see if you can back up your own hype.”

Dean gave him a lustful smirk as he strode towards him and pulled Cas into a hungry kiss. “Sweetheart, buckle up cause you’re in for a wild ride.”

“Do you always talk so much?” Castiel licked his lips, “I would think you would know how to occupy your mouth better."

Dean dropped to his knees with a soft thud. Wicked emerald eyes framed by thick dark lashes looked up staring deep into cerulean blue, never wavering as the soft rasp of a zipper slowly opening echoed through the silent room.

  
  


Several hours and countless orgasms later found them both sitting pressed up against the headboard. They had a laptop in between them and were watching a marathon of the Jurassic Park series because Dean had been horrified to learn Castiel had never seen the films. Castiel had his head rested on Dean’s shoulders as the other man ran blunt nails through his dark locks, both of them relaxing into each other’s warmth as the movie played on.

“Dean,” hearing the other man hum he continued, “I need to confess I’ve enjoyed spending time with you. I can see why you’re so popular.”

“Gee, thanks Cas.”

“Though I still don’t think you’re at the same level as me, I can concede that you are charming in your own way.”

Dean threw his head back laughing as his mind already worked on a plan to call Angeles and request a night with Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Again endless thanks to [Blusart](https://blusart.tumblr.com/) for the amazing art piece. I am beyond honored. Please go and show love to this wonderful artist.
> 
>  
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
